Believe me
by DarkVixenOfLight
Summary: With Edward Elric's disappearance, the two people closest to him come together in an attempt to share their pain. /oneshot. shounen ai, RoyEd, RoyAl/


Inspired by a couple of Cephied Variable's RoyxAl fics, Jigsaw and Reflection (which are much better but ah well)  
I loved the concept for the pairing, and I'm a sucker for angst so I just had to write something n.n;; 

Contains mild **shounen ai** (RoyxAlphonse, RoyxEdward).  
This is set after the end of the series, before the movie.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters, don't sue me o

Oh and I know I haven't updated A Soldier's Pledge yet, but I'm stuck D: I'll try to get the next chapter up soon though

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The door flew open and Edward Elric stepped into the office.

No, it was not Edward, not his ex-lover, Roy Mustang had to remind himself yet again as he looked at the blond boy dressed in his brother's same red and black attire.

Alphonse Elric stepped towards Mustang's desk, hesitantly resting his palms on the tabletop.

"Sir…"

"Alphonse, good to see you," Roy greeted with a smile. Just a small smile, and not as genuine as it could be.

"Yes," Al nodded, a hint of pink on his cheeks, "You too, taisa. Umm…" The boy looked down at his hands, starting to mumble under his breath, looking a bit embarrassed about something.

Roy placed a gloved hand over one of Al's, giving a quick squeeze. "Have you had lunch?"

Al looked up, then gave a small shake of his head.

"Right then, why don't I show you the new restaurant down the road? I've heard they have a deliciously original lunch menu." The colonel grinned reassuringly, standing up and pulling Al with him by the hand.

"Oh, um, okay," the younger Elric squeaked, blushing but gripping Roy's hand tighter as he followed the commander out the door.

"Hawkeye," he called out, "I'm going out for lunch now. Be back later."

"Sir," the second-in-command dismissed him with a nod, but frowned when she saw Alphonse with him. "Don't forget I have more paperwork for you, so be quick."

Roy groaned, not wanting to be reminded of the work waiting for him when he got back. But surely some time alone with Al would make his day more bearable, he decided, as the two left the building.

- - -

"And would you like any drinks?"

"A soda and a beer, thanks." The waiter started to leave, but Roy saw Alphonse's distant expression and changed his mind. "Actually, make that two sodas."

Roy wasn't sure why he bothered, considering Ed was not there, and the other Elric brother did not seem to mind Roy's alcohol habits. Was he still trying to replace his Edward with Alphonse?

"So, what were you going to tell me, Al?"

"Oh, well…" The blond fidgeted with the serviette on the table. "I was hoping to ask you a favour…"

"What kind of favour?" Roy looked carefully at the boy, noticing that Alphonse had tied his hair back in a braid today, just like Edward used to.

"Could I… Could I stay with you?" Alphonse lifted his gaze to meet Roy's, tawny eyes soft and unbearably open and honest. So different from his older brother's, some part of Roy's mind noted, subconsciously as usual, as he had already mused over the differences and similarities between the two Elric brothers countless times before.

"You already do, Al," Roy told him, slightly confused. "You know you don't need to ask."

"No, I mean, like… Move in with you. Live with you." Al bit his lip, adding as explanation to Roy's unspoken question, "Winry kicked me out of her and Aunt Pinako's house. After I told her about… us… I… have nowhere else to stay; I can't stay in the military dorms now because niisan isn't…" He trailed off, voice cracking at the thought of his brother.

"Of course, Al," Roy assured him quietly, reaching across the table to clasp his hands around Al's. "You are always welcome in my home."

"Thank you, Roy," the boy smiled gratefully.

- - -

"This isn't fair." Alphonse's voice was soft, with a hint of a whine. Roy almost smiled, remembering Edward's usual whined complaints.

"Hmm?" The colonel ran his fingers slowly through Al's loose hair, chin resting on the boy's ducked head. Feeling the coarse blond strands fall from his hand, Roy could almost pretend it was Edward in his arms, rather than his timid younger brother. Almost.

"This isn't fair to Brother," Al explained. "I don't… I don't think we should be…" He gulped, unable to say just what he meant.

"Alphonse," Roy said gently, though he wanted to choke on his own words. It was a topic neither liked to mention, but it was always there between them, and they couldn't keep avoiding it, he knew. "Edward is long gone. We don't even know if he's… if he's alive…"

"He _is_ alive, Roy," Al responded harshly, hands balled into fists as he gripped Roy's uniform, "I _know_ it. Believe me."

"I…" Roy didn't know how to reply. He didn't want to believe Edward, who had been his subordinate, rival, friend and, ultimately, lover, was dead, in exchange for reuniting his brother's soul and body. But then where could he have disappeared to?

Alphonse lifted his head to look up at the colonel; his eyes showed his confidence, and hope, but Roy also saw the hurt behind it. He tilted his head down, letting his lips brush the boy's. Al closed his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks, slowly, silently.

It was like that every time; that was as far as they ever went, and they always ended on a bitter note.

To hold this boy, his lover's brother, in his arms just like he would Edward, was sin enough, but to lay his hands on skin other than the elder Elric's was more than Roy could make himself do. And Alphonse knew he himself only sought comfort from the colonel for he was the only other individual who loved Edward as much as Al did.

Edward was the link between the two that joined them together; neither disillusioned themselves to think their relationship was any more than that.

"Let's make it fair then," Roy finally said. "We'll find him, we'll bring Ed back."

Al opened his eyes, dark gold orbs locking onto midnight blue. Then, after a moment, having searched Roy's eyes for something, anything, "How?"

"I don't know," the colonel admitted. "But we will, I know we will get him back. Believe me."

Alphonse just smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What a crap ending : ( Didn't know how to end it… And I kinda rushed to have it finished since I ran outta ideas on what to write -sweatdrop-  
well I know it's not great, and doesn't make much sense haha… But whatever, it's for my own entertainment purposes lol :P


End file.
